Federation Cabinet
The Federation Cabinet is the collection of individuals within the Federation government who serve as the heads of the various executive departments of the Federation government and as the principle advisors to the President of the United Federation of Planets. The President appoints cabinet members, who are then confirmed by the Federation Council. The cabinet is also said to include some members who are not the heads of executive agencies, but whose access and seniority is equal to that of the heads of executive departments. Section 31 had a person in Jaresh-Inyo's cabinet working for them. Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien discovered this in 2375 after finding the information in Luther Sloan's mind. ( ) Members of the Federation Cabinet * Federation Security Advisor Li Meilen under President Thomas Vanderbilt (2161–) ( ) * Commissioner for Defense Min glasch Noar under President Thomas Vanderbilt (2161–2163, resigned) ( ) * Commissioner for Foreign Affairs Soval under Presidents Thomas Vanderbilt and Haroun al-Rashid (2161–) ( ) * Commissioner for Science and Technology Selvok under President Thomas Vanderbilt (2161–) ( ) * Commissioner for Defense Vinithnel sh'Mirrin under President Haroun al-Rashid (2163–) ( ) * Secretary of Science Ahmed Suleiman under President Kenneth Wescott (2261–2268) ( |Forgotten History}}) * Secretary of Science Vexam ko Nel under President Lorne McLaren (2269–) ( |Forgotten History}}) * Commissioner for Aid and Reconstruction Soreth (2270s) ( ) * Secretary of Military Intelligence Nelino Quafina under President Min Zife (2373–November 9, 2379, resigned) (executed, 2379) ( ) * Secretary of the Exterior Ythrilasifsa sh'Zathrosia under President Min Zife (2373–November 9, 2379) ( ) * Federation Security Advisor (Admiral, Starfleet, Ret.) Jas Abrik under President Nanietta Bacco (2379–2385) ( ) * Secretary of Agriculture Kolrami under President Nanietta Bacco (2379–) ( ) * Secretary of Commerce Ralph Offenhouse under Presidents Nanietta Bacco, President Pro Tempore Ishan Anjar, and Kellessar zh'Tarash (2379–) ( ) * Secretary of Defense Raisa Shostakova under President Nanietta Bacco (2379–2385) ( ) * Secretary of Technology Forzrat under President Nanietta Bacco (2379–) ( ) * Secretary of the Exterior Safranski under President Nanietta Bacco (2379–) ( ) * Secretary of Transportation Iliop under President Nanietta Bacco (2379–) ( ) * Attorney General Phillipa Louvois under Presidents Naneitta Bacco, President Pro Tempore Ishan Anjar, and Kellessar zh'Tarash (2384–) ( |Peaceable Kingdoms}}) * Federation Security Advisor Bera chim Gleer under President Kellessar zh'Tarash (2385–) ( ) * Secretary of Defense Selora Quintor under President Kellessar zh'Tarash (2385–) ( ) * Secretary of Defense Mack Kane under President Hiram Roth (2284–) ( ) ** It is unknown if a prime universe version of Mack Kane exists, or if he held the same position that his counterpart does. However, given the time of the alternate timeline divergence, it is a distinct possibility that such a counterpart does exist. * Secretary of Defense Crut Na Eth under President Jaresh-Inyo (2369–) ( ) ** It is unknown if a prime universe version of Crut Na Eth exists, or if she held the same position that her counterpart does. However, given the time of the alternate timeline divergence, it is a distinct possibility that such a counterpart does exist. Connections Category:Federation agencies